Dream Catcher
by baterista9
Summary: UPDATE 11 JUN 2011:  48 hits in 24 hours? WOW.  Summary: Solar storms make a routine return more interesting.    NOTES:      This story is COMPLETE for now.  Please see Author's Notes at top of Chapter 1.  TSGT Harriman was TSGT DAVIS in SG1 S6.


**2011 Author's Notes:**

**In Memory of Don S. Davis, Ph.D., 1942-2008**

**Copied /pasted from 2004 posting at Gateworld dot net Fan Fiction Archive. Copyright disclaimer at end of chapter. Publishing at fanfiction dot net in 2011 to qualify for beta-reader status.**

**Began this story before meeting and becoming friends with Don and his lovely wife Ruby. Despite Don's encouragement, have left it on back burner for various reasons. **

* * *

><p>GateWorld FanFic Presents<p>

Dream Catcher-Chapter 1: Gate Crasher

by Gilder

Rating: All Ages

Category: Drama, Mystery, PointOfView, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other

Season: SG-1 Season Six

Related SG-1 Episode(s): 220 1969, 706 Lifeboat

Featured Character(s): George Hammond

Pairing(s): Other Pairing

Summary: Solar storms make a routine return more interesting.

Author Notes: This story is based in part on my past federal employment. Thanks to Don S. Davis for portraying MAJ GEN George S. Hammond, USAF, and for giving insights into the character's background at various scifi conventions over the past two years. Thanks also to Doug Thar, USAF Public Affairs, for research help.

* * *

><p>Over the years, it had become impossible for Maj. Gen. George S. Hammond to attend all SG team returns. There were just too many teams nowadays. However, he made the effort to attend SG-1's returns. He was responsible for that team, above all others, as a commander and as a friend.<p>

This week's mission had been routine to the point of boring; the return, however, was slightly tense. The control room was monitoring intense solar storm activity. Four years earlier, the SGC had learned the hard way that a solar flare at the wrong time could really ruin a gate-traveler's day...or Earth's timeline.

As an airman at the next console announced increasing flare intensities, TSGT Davis muttered out loud. "Come on SG-1, pick it up, those flares aren't goin' away."

TSGT Siler, standing behind Davis and next to the General, responded. "Chill, Walt. You know they can only go as fast as the MALP can roll."

Davis turned to his colleague and dead-panned, "I keep telling you, Sy, you should turbocharge the darn things. In fact, you could be doing that now, instead of hanging over my shoulder."

Hammond smiled to himself. Not many people were privileged to see the two sergeants' long-running "shtick". It was good to see that his airmen played together as well as they worked together.

Sgt. Davis turned back and made a silent head count, his own private ritual. Maj. Samantha Carter was remote-controlling the MALP across the event horizon. Col. Jack O'Neill, Jonas Quinn, and Teal'c followed her, keeping pace with the slow-rolling equipment. As they reappeared through the Gate, each looked to the control-room window and made eye contact with Hammond.

On "four", Walt Davis breathed a silent prayer of thanks. Suddenly, a red flash appeared on his monitor. "What the...!" He slapped the alarm button. "Unidentified incoming traveler!"

As in any crisis, simultaneous actions seemed to occur in slow motion. In the Gate Room, security personnel snapped to defensive positions. SG-1 took cover on the "home" side of the MALP.

Upstairs, Davis reached for the iris control but slammed into Gen. Hammond. The iris remained open as the two men hit the concrete floor.

A human form tumbled through the Gate, landing on the ramp with a sickening thud. A stunned silence held for long seconds. The event horizon winked out as the figure groaned and curled on its side, shivering.

O'Neill ordered, "Hold your fire!" as Carter moved forward with her zat'ni'katel drawn. Teal'c followed, covering with his staff weapon. After checking the prone female, the Major shouted "Clear! Medics!" O'Neill's "Stand down!" followed immediately.

Carter holstered her weapon and began first aid. "Teal'c, I don't sense a symbiote, do you?"

The Jaffa knelt at the stranger's head. "I do not, but there is a head wound." The woman winced and grunted as Teal'c pressed gauze to the bleeding cut at the back of her crown.

"Take it easy, we can help," soothed Carter. Jonas Quinn came forward with a survival blanket retrieved from the MALP. "Thanks, Jonas. She's as cold as I was the first time I went through the Gate."

O'Neill, standing out of the way but alert, made mental notes. Human woman, looks maybe 30, dark hair, civilian shirt and slacks, photo ID badge...?

In the control room, Siler had relayed the medic request as Davis and Hammond untangled and got up from the floor. The General brushed off Davis' apologies. "Are you all right, Sergeant? I hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine, sir. Are you sure you're OK? You look like you've seen a ghost." The General's normally ruddy complexion had indeed gone pale.

Hammond paused to look down at the activity in the Gate Room. "Perhaps I have, Sergeant." With that, he headed for the stairs.

Siler and Davis stared after their commander, then shared a puzzled look. Davis shook his head. "Sy, I could have SWORN my screen was clear after Teal'c came through."

"I was looking over your shoulder, Walt. That extra traveler just appeared from nowhere." The normally laconic Siler paused. "Let's get started with the diagnostics."

Hammond followed the medical team into the Gate Room. O'Neill met him at the ramp's base. "This is interesting, Sir." He held up the ID badge. You don't see these off world…unless Texas has moved."

The badge bore the logo of General Technology of Texas. Under the photo, it read:

GTT/Waxahachie

Doss, Zonora

DCASPRO-QA

Hammond took the badge. As he examined it, O'Neill noticed a slight change in his CO's face, from serious to…relieved?

"SG-1, we'll debrief in an hour. That should give Dr. Fraiser time to examine our visitor." Hammond returned O'Neill's and Carter's salutes, as well as Teal'c's and Jonas' nods, as SG-1 moved out. Turning to the Control Room, he called out, "Sgt. Davis, please advise Dr. Fraiser we have a Code 18. You and Sgt. Siler should join us for the debrief." Davis raised an eyebrow at Siler as he made the call.

As the medics gathered equipment, Hammond stepped to the gurney. The patient was now wrapped in blankets and secured. The neck brace, he assumed, was merely a precaution due to the hard landing. A faintly smoky smell explained the oxygen mask. Despite the mask, he could tell that this was the woman in the ID photo.

A sudden coughing spasm shook the stranger; her eyes opened in a panicked stare. Hammond leaned in, gently touching her cheek. His gaze met and held hers. "Listen to me, Zonora. You're safe. Welcome home." His calm, firm tone had the intended effect. Sighing, she relaxed, her eyes drifting shut.

Hammond straightened and turned to the medics. "Please tell Dr. Fraiser that I would like her to join SG- 1's debrief as soon as she can. Our visitor should answer to this name," and he handed the badge to the lead medic.

As the medics rolled the gurney away, Hammond gazed thoughtfully at the now-closed iris.

In his office a short time later, Hammond opened the small safe and removed a thick "Top Secret" envelope. In his own handwriting were the words "Dream Catcher". Breaking the tape seal, he removed the contents, checked the top sheet, and then phoned the on-site archives. "Good morning, Sgt. Hayes, this is General Hammond. Would you pull Accession Number Delta Charlie 042386 Golf Hotel, please? I'll send an SP with a hand-carry order within ten minutes."

After dispatching the SP, Hammond began reviewing documents from the envelope and making notes. In about 45 minutes, he would have to tell his people about the Dream Catcher Project.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGMUA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are the property of the author(s), and may not be republished or archived elsewhere without the author's permission.

Archived on December 12, 2004


End file.
